Dance With Me
by Apple Bite
Summary: It was the perfect moment. The quinessence of beauty, if you will. No, it was much, much more than beauty. That too, but if I had to use one word to describe that split second, I would tell you 'perfection', without doubt.


**Author's Ramblings:** This is a one-shot that popped into my mind as I was reading another fanfiction. It's probably going to turn out short, but I thought it may be cute. I'd love if you would review honestly, and point out anything I could improve. (:

**Dance ****With**** Me**

Bella was like a flower; delicate, beautiful, and yet managed to hold a bearing of bravery. Those flushed cheeks and almond shaped eyes were enough to draw him in. And then, as if a loyal puppy, that mesmerizing scent would always follow her, taunting all of his instincts. But some instincts had grown stronger; or rather, simply resurfaced. They had always been there, waiting for the perfect opportunity to break free. It was obvious that Bella brought out the best in him.

And now, in this state, she was even more breath-taking that he would have though imaginable. Her midnight blue dress clung to her skin, flowing in the weak breeze. The same wind carried her delectable aroma to him, drawing him closer. And closer. Closer, until all of the space that stood in-between them before they had filled. He pressed his lips slowly to hers, the gesture saturated with feeling that words couldn't carry across.

He could hear her heart beat quicken, growing until it turned into a rapid drumming. The boy (who was hardly a boy anymore; he was over one hundred years old, after all) smiled, breaking the loving connection. It didn't matter much, though; they had the whole evening. He hadn't been told so, but he hoped, and something told him that his wished would not be over looked.

For the first time, he tore his eyes away from Bella to survey his surroundings. They had ended up in what he could only imagine was the most beautiful ball room he had ever seen. Though the tiled floor – which made a satisfying clicking sound as they walked across it – held some of the most amazing stonework, and the high ceiling was arched in such a way that presented itself a feeling of royalty, the most prominent feature was the ornate chandelier that hung in the very center of the spacious room.

It branched off it many different directions, each band of gold-coated metal a slightly different shape and size. Clear diamonds hung on beaded string from the structure, distorting the images that could be seen through them. Details where carved into each clear lamp casing, such as flowers, scenery, and other miscellaneous beauties. Still, this magnificent chandelier, which had to be the finest ever made, was nothing in value compared to his sweet Bella.

The girl looked up, her brown eyes searching the topaz ones that bore into her. This was interrupted by a sweet melody that had begun to fill the room with its clear notes and many complex layers; Bella's lullaby. It was a song that he had created, and she had come to use as a safe escape from everything around her; except from him, of course. She would never want to escape from an angel.

Then, as if it were as they always did, the girl slowly raised her arm so that it was suspended in mid-air. He couldn't fight the smile that spread across his face as he gripped her delicate hand with his own. As if on impulse, one of the boy's arms snaked around her waist as he felt hers laying gently on his shoulder. They began to sway; to dance.

Bella made no fumbles; only graceful spins and beautiful flourishes. He did the same, his grace even stronger than hers, if possible. The song was a part of them, at that moment; they lived on it for those few minutes. They held on to that moment, for it was the quintessence of perfection. The two lovers gazed into each other's eyes, still performing beautifully. Then, they gently slid to a halt. And as quickly as it came, it was over.

Edward snapped out of his fantasies just in time to catch the love of his life as she fell to the floor.

**Edit:** For those who didn't understand, Bella fell to the floor at the end because the whole thing was just a daydream Edward was having. That's why it says, 'Edward snapped out of his fantasies'. As in, not real fantasies. xD I just thought it'd be a nice contrast between the graceful Bella in Edward's mind and the real, clumsy Bella.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable characters, settings, or plotlines. All of said content is copyright Stephenie Meyer.


End file.
